[unreadable] The purpose of this application from MizMedi Hospital is to develop the infrastructure to significantly increase the production of one human embryonic stem (hES) cell line (Miz-hES1) listed on the NIH Human Embryonic Stem Cell Registry in order to distribute this cell as widely as possible to other stem cell researchers. [unreadable] This application has four specific aims. The first aim is to develop the efficient hES cell culture conditions and quality control system for expanding to maintain and distribute Miz-hES1 cell line to researchers worldwide. The second aim is to develop the efficient hES cell cryopreservation protocol and quality control system to maintain and expand Miz-hES1 cell line. The third aim is to distribute high quality of Miz-hES1 cells to researchers worldwide who are involved in the experiments of basic hES ceil research and development of potential hES cell-derived therapies for many mankind's divesting degenerative illnesses and injuries which are currently ether poorly treated or untreatable. The fourth aim is to establish the optimal feeder cell lines using a variety of primary cells and their corresponding immortal cell lines derived from human embryonic and adult tissues for supporting propagation of hES cell lines. Therefore, MizMedi Hospital would like to expand its stem cell research laboratory that will be focused on both massive hES cell production and basic research to develop optimal hES cell culture system under a stringent quality control processes. In addition, we will also establish a training program to provide hES cell culture system to scientists who are interested in various stem cell researches. For these purposes, it should be essential to increase the production of Miz-hES1 cell line at the rate of 20 shipments per month that will be sufficient to be distributed to other researchers and will represent 7 fold increases of our current capacity of Miz-hES1 cell line production. Obviously, it would be a significant worldwide contribution for the stem cell research program and infrastructure formation [unreadable] [unreadable]